Tiempos efimeros
by Diana Albatou
Summary: "la rutina nos arruino, ¿no, Ryuuzaki?" Porque aunque no se quiera, se deben vivir momentos como esos... la pregunta ¿cuanto duraran?
1. Prologo

**TIEMPOS EFIMEROS**

Recién despertaba, se sentía somnoliento y cansado; había dormido más de la cuenta y solo el sonido del tecleo logro despertarlo. En la habitación contigua el pelinegro miraba el monitor y tecleaba de vez en cuando pero su acción principal era mirar esa pantalla, fuente única de luz en esa habitación.

— ¿Qué haces? –pregunto al entrar para hacer conversación, pero el hombre sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo no le hizo mucho caso. Entonces fue y lo abrazo por detrás poniendo su mejilla en su espalda.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Light? –dijo L un poco molesto. El otro chico solo mordisqueó la oreja del pelinegro.

— ¿Estas enojado por lo que te hice anoche?

El pelinegro no volvió a contestar, Light soltó al pelinegro dejando solo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Ahora porque estas molesto?

—No estoy molesto.

— ¿No?

—No, estoy trabajando…

—Si… trabajando –susurro el castaño y se levanto –baka.


	2. Ruptura

**Ruptura**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que desapareciera Kira y tres años y medio desde que Light se había mudado con L. Desde el principio de su relación las caricias y los mimos no eran muy frecuentes, las conversaciones de horas era lo que abundaba, las horas en vela resolviendo casos era el pan de cada día y al parecer el sexo lo habían dejado solo cuando era inevitable…

Pero últimamente algo había cambiado, la rutina, cada vez mas asfixiante por fin había consumido la paciencia de ambos.

L camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí, el castaño leía el periódico y bebía café. Él lo miro por un momento como no queriendo entrar a la cocina, pero después se dispuso a hurgar en el refrigerador.

—Te escuche –dijo aun con la cabeza dentro del artefacto -¿Por qué me insultas?

—No es insulto, es lo que eres –dijo con calma el otro.

L se irguió un poco al sacar un plato de fresas con crema, después miro un momento a Light y azotando de puerta de la nevera salió de ahí.

— ¡Bakayaro! –le grito Light, y después se disponía a volver a su lectura pero la voz de L lo hizo saltar.

—Deja de insultarme… —dijo jalando el periódico –sabes que yo tengo peores insultos para ti.

—Dime lo quieras Ryuuzaki –dijo desafiante el menor, anhelando al menos una pelea, que sabia que llevaría a una reconciliación –anda, atrévete.

—No vale la pena –retrocedió unos pasos, haciendo que la rabia de Light se incrementara.

El dolor que siento L por el puñetazo no fue nada comparado con el dolor que le causo a Light al darse la vuelta y retirarse de la habitación para dirigirse a "la habitación oscura".

Ryuuzaki escucho los pasos de Light que se dirigían hacia la habitación donde compartían la cama.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunto desde el marco de la puerta, viendo como el castaño empacaba.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

Esto sorprendió al detective, pero supo disimularlo.

— ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

—A Japón –suspiro –al menos por un tiempo…

El silencio se apodero del espacio por unos instantes, los dos tenían las cabezas gachas y ninguno parecía querer moverse.

—…le pediré a Mello que prepare todo para tu viaje.

— ¿De eso se trata? –Dijo Light volteando hacia L, ya sabía que lo había molestado– ¿de Watari?

—… ¿como es que lo dices tan campante? ¡No puedo creer que se te olvide que kira me lo quito!

— ¡pero él esta bien!

—"claro", si estar en coma es estar bien.

El castaño se quedo callado unos momentos.

— ¿Qué expiación valdrá para ti?

Después cerró la maleta y salió de la habitación sin mirar a L, posteriormente se escuchó la puerta cerrándose.


	3. Regreso

**Regreso**

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, Sayu se había levantado ya pero estaba preparando el desayuno, corrió hacia la sala en donde se encontraba el inalámbrico.

—Moshi moshi –dijo alegre ella.

—Hola, Sayu-chan –se escucho la voz apagada de Yagami hijo.

—Hola oni-chan –luego de unos instantes ella reacciono -¿Cómo estas?

Sayu Yagami estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano le llamara y sobre todo sobre cierto asunto, que siempre tenia que ver con Ryuuzaki, su novio.

—…

— ¿y ahora que paso?

— yo… ¿puedes venir? –Esto le resulto sumamente extraño a Sayu pero cuando iba a decir algo su hermano agrego –estoy en Japón.

Llego al edificio donde su hermano tenía su departamento, ella se encargaba de limpiarlo de vez en cuando así que el lugar le era familiar. Golpeo la puerta tímidamente, un vecino la saludo, pasaron otros minutos pero Light no le abría, volvió a llamar a la puerta, al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.

Todas las persianas estaban cerradas y no había señal de su hermano, ya estaba pensando que él le había jugado una broma cuando este salió de la recamara.

— Hola –dijo el hombre sentándose en el sofá y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara –gracias por venir.

— ¿Qué es lo que paso? –Light no dijo nada, así que Sayu continuó — ¿otra vez peleaste con Ryuuzaki?

El castaño solo bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Terminé con él –susurro Light.

Sayu solo atino a levantarse para abrazar a su hermano, él estaba tratando de contener algunas lagrimas y eso era muy mala señal, ya que Yagami hijo era más seco que un desierto. Después de un momento todo quedo calmo y Sayu se separo de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué terminaron? –pregunto ella.

—Fueron muchas cosas –Dijo el castaño levantándose y caminando hacia la habitación. La chica lo siguió.

—Souka –expresó en voz baja, para después darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba llena de ropa tirada -¿pero qué…? ¿Y toda esta ropa? ¿Pues hace cuanto que estas en Japón?

—Una semana –respondió recogiendo una camisa que le impedía el paso al baño.

— ¡¿por qué no me llamaste antes?!

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar –eso era mentira, no había contactado a nadie porque creía que L lo buscaría o que al menos llamaría.

—Todo está limpio –indicó refiriéndose a la ropa que alzaba.

—Me acabe de cambiar…—Entonces Light que salía del baño con el cabello mojado imito a su hermana y doblo un pantalón con descuido dejándolo en la cama –anda, deja eso, después lo acomodo. Y salió de la habitación.

Sayu que lo seguía decidió abrir las persianas para dejar pasar la luz, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que todo estaba más limpio que de costumbre y que su hermano tenía unas ojeras visibles.

—Bueno ¿por qué no salimos de aquí y comemos algo?

—No me siento con ánimos, además…

—Hie, no quiero negativa alguna, además te hará bien.

Light acepto la invitación y salieron del departamento rumbo a algún restaurante familiar.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –dijo ella cuando se sentaron a la barra

—Pues conseguir un trabajo.

—Ah… ¿piensas trabajar con Oto-sama?

—No, por ahora no quisiera que supiera que estoy aquí.

—Entiendo, se disgustara saber que has dejado al hombre por que el cual dejaste de hablar con él dos años.

—Ni lo menciones.

La menor suspiro, después tomo su bolsa y hurgo en ella; saco una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad y se la dio a Light.

—Tú lo necesitas más. Es una solicitud de trabajo como profesor en la universidad de Tokio… que ya conoces bien.

— ¿Tú, de profesora?

— ¡Claro que no!… era para Touta –Light la miro con burla –no me dejaran casarme con él hasta que encuentre otro empleo.

El sonrió desganado, para después darle comer el sushi que había pedido.

La tarde paso rápido y Light se despidió de Sayu. Al entrar a la recamara suspiro con desgana y comenzó a recoger toda la ropa que horas antes había desperdigado por tercera vez aquel día; mientras acomodaba todo en la maleta se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario empacar de nuevo, así que empezó a acomodar todo en el closet; ahí, mas recuerdos le esperaban en forma de varios jeans y jerséis pertenecientes al pelinegro. Esas prendas quedaron estáticas en su lugar, después acomodo su ropa en los lugares vacios, saco otra más que estaba desgastada; después dispuso de la ropa vieja en una bolsa que dejo en la sala; no soportaba ese lugar con esa impresión de él, así que salió de ahí.

Las calles de Kanto eran realmente tranquilas ya que allí era donde los seguidores de Kira aun esperaban su regreso. "Kira…" pensó de repente Light, no extrañaba el ser Kira pues no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero en esos momentos como deseó volver a tener la death note, de tener el control de las cosas. Refrenó esos pensamientos y ese deseo, sabia muy bien que lo había llevado a deshacerse de su orgullo. Un hombre paso a su lado con un cigarrillo en la boca, envidio su vicio ya que él no tenia uno "mentira" se reprimió "tú sabes cual es el tuyo". Dio media vuelta, regresó a su departamento.

—Mi vicio –dijo rosando uno de los jerséis –como te detesto…


	4. Stand by

**Stand by**

Estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama. De pronto L entro y lo beso en la boca, lo tiro sobre la cama y volvió a besarlo con pasión; Light rápidamente tomaba el control de la situación, pero en un giro inesperado el pelinegro volvió a estar sobre él. Las ropas no existían más; el detective bajo hasta el sexo del castaño dándole placer con su boca.

—L… -jadeo Light –daisuki

Entonces L se levantaba ya vestido y con una mirada gélida miro al menor.

—No vale la pena.

Abrió los ojos de repente, se había quedado dormido en el piso; miro a su lado encontrándose con el cojín que ocupaba de asiento "solo fue un sueño" pensó. Se sentó y sostuvo en sus manos tan peculiar objeto, divisó las dos fresas que formaban –en cierta forma –un corazón, no era cursi, solo dos fresas encimadas. Suspiro, recordaba vagamente el sueño: estaba con Light, pero después él era Light y se veía así mismo diciendo esas palabras tan hirientes, o al menos tenía esa sensación.

Se levanto dejando con descuido el cojín en el suelo, entro a la habitación y se observo en el único espejo de la casa (exclusivamente para saciar la vanidad del castaño). Miro sus ojos cansados, luego haciendo la expresión que había visto en su sueño sentencio:

—No vale la pena.

Se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que había dicho la oración ¿es que acaso así se lo había dicho a Light el día que se fue? Si ese era el caso entonces talvez había cometido un error.

El clic era rutinario, la conversación con esa chica también lo seria. En la pantalla el rostro de Sayu Yagami apareció.

—Hello! ¿Cómo estas Mello-kun?

—Ohaio, Yagami-chan.

— ¿Y Near nee-chan? ¿Y Matt-kun?

—Igual –tomo la webcam enfocando a Near que estaba jugando con un puzzle y luego a Matt que jugaba con su PS2 -¿lo vez?

—Ya me di cuenta.

—Y esta vez ¿Qué preguntaras?

— ¿Haz visto a Ryuuzaki?

—Hace un rato que se fue.

— ¿Lo notaste extraño?

—No lo sé, paso de largo a visitar al viejo.

—Ah –la chica se agacho un poco, como pensando algo.

—Ya se contentaran –dijo seco Near.

—Cierto –Sayu sonrió –Bueno, voy tarde al trabajo, solo pase a saludar, matta-ne.

La ventana de la conversación se cerró automáticamente y en los monitores aparecieron diversas cosas. Por un momento el sonido de tecleo que producía Mello fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no le dijeron la verdad? –dijo Matt sin dejar de jugar.

— No iba a decirle que actúa extraño –contesto Mello un poco enfadado –es algo que no nos incumbe.

—Concuerdo con Mello –intervino el albino –además…

—Ustedes lo toman así porque odian al joven Yagami, si les agradara si les incumbiría.

—Entonces crees que somos egoístas, ¿no? –dijo Near voleando hacia Matt –pero no vi que te inmiscuyeras igual.

—eso es porque a mi no me importa tanto L como a ustedes —luego miro a Mello –sin embargo no me interpongo.

Near volvió a jugar como si nada y Mello volteo hacia los monitores pero seguía pensando en lo que Matt había dicho "¿egoísta?".


	5. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Light no tuvo que hacer mucho para conseguir el trabajo como profesor, no había llenado todos los requisitos en cuanto a referencias, pero sospecho que L había tenido que ver en eso, aun así no se dio el valor de tomar el teléfono y hablar con el pelinegro.

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que había salido por la puerta del departamento que compartía con Ryuuzaki y al parecer se había acostumbrado a estar solo. "Se aproxima..." se dijo mientras acomodaba su portafolios al lado del sofá "pronto cumplirá años"

Recordaba el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con Ryuuzaki en Inglaterra; como es que había pasado tantas peripecias para dar con el regalo de este y como tuvo que poner su astucia para que no dedujera lo que era ese obsequio. "lo conserva, sin duda" se dijo recargando su cabeza en su mano, "ya me lo hubiera restregado Mello, de no ser así" suspiro, cerro los ojos imaginándose ese instante en el cual le había regalado el cojín, la cara de Ryuuzaki al ver las dos fresas...

— ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? –Le pregunto como si nada Matt –hace un año Light te hizo pastel de chocolate, ¿no?

Mello miro al pelirrojo que no lo miraba a él, si no al monitor, después deposito sus ojos en L, sabia que se había incomodado pero como siempre, lo había disimulado bien.

—no creo conveniente hacer algo este año, la verdad lo preferiría de ese modo.

—Ya veo –dijo Matt desganado – ¿tu que piensas Mello? Yo creo que L necesita diversión…

—Si él no quiere festejar no veo porque deberíamos contradecirlo.

—mmm... entones creo que traeré a Light para que te convenza.

Un silencio gélido creció en la habitación y una tensión pareció hacerse notoria, tanto que L salió de la habitación.

—Me voy –se escucho mientras se escuchaba la puerta abrirse.

— ¡era broma! –alcanzo a gritar Matt antes de que la puerta se azotara. El pelirrojo continuo con su juego –rayos, no pensé que se pusiera de ese modo.

— ¡Basta Matt! –dijo el rubio parándose frente a el -¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, según tu, para que esta situación acabe?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? –Respondió este sin prestarle demasiada atención –Haz complot con Sayu y reconcílialos.

Mello estaba a punto de reclamar algo, cuando se percato que Near lo contemplaba con una mirada severa, como diciéndole que no se atreviera a confraternizar con esa chica; "no es bueno para L" le había dicho antes el albino "L no necesita a Light". Pareció pensarlo un poco y simplemente maldijo a Matt en voz baja, "demonios" pensó "Como si fuera tan fácil"

Días después Mello estaba frente a la computadora portátil en un café de Londres, odiaba el café y el té pero siempre había espacio para una buena taza de leche con chocolate, la cual, tenia frente suyo, enfriándose despacio.

El mensaje que tenía enfrente era contundente: "¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?" Esa chica Yagami no se andaba con rodeos, siempre iba al punto aunque tratara de encubrirlo; tecleo rápido una respuesta sencilla, él no sabia que hacer, no entendía de amores.

—muy bien pues –le escribió la chica –yo ya tengo el plan perfecto =D

*Flash back*

Estaba en total oscuridad, sus manos estaban atadas, estaba calmado.

—Yagami Light –hablo una voz distorsionada –haz confesado por segunda vez el ser kira, ¿no quieres retractarte, otra vez?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿sabes lo que te espera, no? —Aun así nadie le respondió — ¡tu condena será la muerte!

—Ryuuzaki... tú ganas, ¿Qué más da lo que diga?

L, que estaba en otra habitación viéndolo, mordía insistente su dedo pulgar, Light ya lo había sacado de quicio.

—Hagamos un trato –dijo Rem junto a él —si tú haces que Misa sea feliz, yo no te mataré, ni a Yagami Light.

— ¿me pides que libere a Light para que haga feliz a Misa? –apretó mas sus dientes contra su pulgar

—No –respondió la shinigami –quiero que Misa se aleje de ese humano.

— ¿que debo hacer?

/

El sonido era intenso, era el sonido del helicóptero aterrizando; cerca de ahí, Higuchi estaba aun dentro del vehículo, la death note yacía el asiento del copiloto. Uno de los policías llevo rápido la death note a L, sin darse cuenta del shinigami que estaba presente. Este le entrego la death note y L vio a la shinigami, nadie mas la había visto, después Light se la arrebato de las manos y dio un grito intenso.

Higuchi aun no salía del auto, entonces éste en un intento desesperado puso en marcha el auto y acelero lo que pudo; el auto se descontrolo llevándose de lleno la pesada maquina de metal que era el pequeño helicóptero, este quedo tambaleante en el filo del puente. L estaba aturdido, el vacío se veía frente a él, busco a Watari, pero unas manos lo forzaron a salir de ahí; solo dio tiempo para que fuera arrastrado hacia el pavimento y entonces el helicóptero desapareció yendo a dar al rio.

— ¡Watari! –L despertó sobresaltado, su sueño retorcido había hecho que se pusiera a temblar, busco consuelo a su lado, pero recordó entonces que Light no estaba mas con él "No necesitas de consuelo, Lawliet".

Entonces el sonido del teléfono resonó en todo el departamento, al principio esto desconcertó al detective, porque nadie, salvo los suyos, contactaban por ese medio; tomo el aparato que estaba en el buro.

—Diga –nadie contesto por unos segundos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ryuuzaky –la voz de Light fue una total sorpresa para él, que creyó que aun estaba soñando. No contesto y entonces se escucho el sonido característico de cuando te cuelgan.

Sin embargo L sonrió, aun, después de todo, ese hombre seguía ahí.


End file.
